The Secret Life of Mrs Norris
by Wishful Thinker
Summary: Ever wonder how Mrs. Norris and Filch teamed up?


**Title: The Secret Life of Mrs. Norris **

**Author: Wishful Thinker**

**Rating: G **

**Summary: Every wonder how Mrs. Norris and Filch teamed up? Part 1 of 1**

**Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. And possibly other rich folks. But either way, nothing belongs to me.**

The uneven breathing and occasional twitch of a paw or two were the only signs Mrs. Norris gave of what was going through her mind as she slept. She was curled at the bottom of Filch's bed as she dreamed once more of a fateful night many years ago...

Catherine Norris was out again. Sneaking around Hogwarts late one night. She tried to stay out of trouble, really, but she was so curious about the many mysteries of the old school that she couldn't help but sneak out for hours at a time to explore.

The new hall-monitor, Argus Filch, didn't know the school well enough to catch her.

Moving down a new hallway, Catherine, known as Cat for her curiosity as much as to shorten her long name, entered a new room. Inside, she noticed a long table with intricate carvings, and a small chest which sat on the table.

Walking towards it, Cat gave into her curiosity and opened the unlocked chest. Inside was a small mirror, which lay upside down on a cushion of soft cloth. On its back was the writing 'For Those Who Seek To Remove Their Masks, And Become Who They Are.' That didn't make any sense to her, how could you become something you are? And what did it mean by mask?

Well, she thought, only one way to find out. Slowly she picked up the mirror, gripping it's delicate handle, and turned it to herself. She gasped. It showed not her face, but the image of a dusty grey cat with glowing, lamp-like yellow eyes.

Suddenly she was falling, and when she stopped, she was only half a foot from the ground. She tried to stand up, but she could no longer balance on her legs, looking down at herself, she screamed. But it wasn't a scream that came out; it was a loud long yowl.

The mirror had fallen with her to the floor, this time facing up toward the ceiling. Again she looked into it. And again she saw the image of a cat looking back at her.

She ran from the room, not paying attention to where she was going. She only stopped when she was caught by someone, a skinny arm wrapping itself suddenly around her abdomen as she was lifted easily from the ground.

"What are you doing around here?" asked Argus Filch, absently rubbing the fur on her back.

She tried to answer him, but all she could do was meow. She tried to get down, but he held her securely and continued to pet her back. Gradually the shock left her, and she allowed herself to be carried through the castle.

Filch took her to Professor Dumbledore, wondering if this cat was usually around the school. Dumbledore didn't recognize her at first of course, but slowly a connection was made between the newly found cat and the missing student.

Three days after her transformation, Catherine got an idea. She meowed many times, getting Dumbledore and Filch's attention, and then she took off down the hallways making sure to pause near corners so the men could keep up. She found the odd room again and sat on the mirror, still on the floor, so they couldn't see in it.

"Is that the-" Argus Filch started.

"Yes it is." Dumbledore thought, "let me guess," he turned his eyes on Cat's. "You got curious and looked into the mirror?"

Catherine nodded.

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do. No one has ever found a cure for the effects of this spell."

"Surely something-"

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore seemed to think of something, "but we will all try."

"Until then, what should she do?" Filch asked.

"Well, if she wants, she could help keep the other students from stumbling onto ancient spells like she has."

Catherine soon made it clear she liked that idea. Later that day, while doing rounds, Filch suddenly said, "what should I call you?"

He thought for a moment, " I know they used to call you Cat, but now that seems a bit redundant." He paused, "how about I use your last name? I could call you Miss Norris," he said the name properly, but with his peculiar accent, the "Miss" came out sounding more like "Mrs."

Either way, Catherine approved. Filch laughed slightly when she meowed her approval.

Mrs. Norris knew the school so well, and all the secret hallways and rooms, that soon she taught them to Filch also. Together, they made it nearly impossible for any of the students to sneak around.

After many years, Mrs. Norris forgot what it was like to be human, and gave up her hope of turning back. But still, sometimes when she was making rounds, she would pause at a particular spot and remember when she used to be so fascinated with something nearby. Then she would sigh her quiet feline sigh, shake her fluffy head, and continue her patrol.

The End

_Author's Note: Just edited this story a bit. I realized today that for over ten years or so (ever since fanfiction changed their story settings) this thing has been labeled as incomplete. Hope that wasn't throwing anyone off, this story has always been a oneshot, and a short one at that, I have no plans to add more to it. _


End file.
